1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a computer readable medium for processing an image and a method for processing an image.
2. Related Art
As image processing, for example, the following processes have been performed: a process that limits the number of colors used in an image to several representative colors and divides the image into the regions of the representative colors; and a process that converts the colors used into representative colors and generates a limited color image. In the processes, colors other than the representative colors in the image are incorporated into the representative colors.